


Bone for bones

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fingering, Knotting, M/M, Underage - Freeform, beastiality, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John lets Sam get a dog, with a condition</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bone for bones

Sam bit his lip and whined as John pressed another finger in him, adding to the two already there. He knew that he shouldn’t complain, giving last time they did this, John just let the dog go at him with out any prep. Though he did deserve it, he hadn’t swallowed all of Johns come the time before.

When John first said he could get a dog, the 7 year old had been ecstatic, though when the time came and John told him the other stipulation he had been a little bothered. But when they went and Sam saw the perfect dog, he had told John he would do what he asked. So the older male bought the dog and that night, he sucked John off as a thank you.

After that was when the other part of the agreement came into play. Sam had to let the dog, Bones is what he named it, fuck him. Though if that wasn’t enough, he had to suck John off at the same time. Normally John would get him ready, or have Sam get himself ready while he watched. Sometimes if Sam didn’t swallow all his come, or even if the dog didn’t get off in Sam, John would make him take the cock with minimum prep.

Tonight Sam had gotten a special treat, he got to come while John fingered him, for taking all of his daddies cock the time before.

“Ok, baby. Time for Bones cock” John said, pulling his fingers out and whistling.

Bones had gotten more than used to breeding his bitch, even sometimes taking Sam when John wasn’t around. Though only after a phone call to John to make sure it was ok and when Dean was at work. So he jumped right on the bed, moving to mount Sam, his cock already hanging hard between his legs. At the head of his cock went in, Sam sucked the head of Johns cock, before taking more in.

“Such a good little bitch” John praised, watching Bones cock press in more before the dogs furry hips started moving at a fast pace. “Just the head tonight, Sam”

Sam nodded and got to work on doing what John asked, tilting his hips up letting Bones cock press against his prostate. Johns cock was rock hard as Sams tongue worked over the head, his hand working the rest. Just as he could feel Johns balls start to tighten, Bones knot was pressing against his rim. Come started flooding his mouth, him swallowing it all in quick gulps as the knot pressed into him and stayed. Pulling his mouth off Johns cock once he was done, he rested his head on Johns thigh as Bones thrusts became more shallow, but so full of his knot.

“Daddy, can I come again, please?” Sam asked, the need to come so bad, especially when Bones knot pressed harder against his prostate, but he wouldn’t come with out Johns say so.

“Go ahead, baby. Come for his knot, come untouched like the little bitch you are for him and me”

Sam moaned, his whole body shuttering as he came onto the sheets below him, Bones moving so their asses were touching.

It took a while, but once Bones knot deflated, the dog pulled out, his come leaking down Sams thighs. John pulled Sam into his lap, kissing him softly for a moment before a smirk fell over his face.

“Well, baby, you are a mess. I think we both need a shower. And if you can make me come before the water runs cold, I’ll give you an extra special treat next time”

“What would that be?” Sam asked, looking up with wide eyes at John.

“I’ll be the one to fuck you, while you suck Bones cock”

Sam gasped a little, all but jumping off the bed and heading into bathroom. John licked his lips and followed, his cock already hard at the thought of Sam moaning for his cock in his ass and around Bones. He might just have to find a way to reward Sam, even if he doesn’t get him off before the water runs cold.


End file.
